


Clothespin Gun

by shipsyouneedships



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Clothespin gun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsyouneedships/pseuds/shipsyouneedships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk set out on his own personal mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothespin Gun

**Author's Note:**

> I've never wrote anything like this and it's my first try. Tell me what you think. Thanks! :*

•  
It started with the Captain being bored. His shift on the bridge was over and he had somehow stumbled upon a tutorial vid on how to make a clothespin gun. Jim thought it was harmless enough and set on an adventure to look for the supplies.  
•  
Sickbay  
•  
"Bones, do you happen to have some clothespins?" The Captain asked curiously.

"Why would you need clothespins kid?" the doctor answered grumpily.

Jim needed to think of a quick lie to get clothespins or his mission will be ruined.

"My uniform shirt keep falling of the hangers and this my solution of getting them to stay. Do you have any or not?"

Bones have him a death stare that said "don't do anything stupid or I'll hypo you." The good doctor went to his desk and started rummaging through his desk. After looking what felt like centuries to Jim he found them. 

"Here kid, get out of my sickbay and don't do anything idiotic."

"Love you Bones!" Jim yelled as he walked out of sickbay and entering the turbolift.

•  
Captains Quarters  
•  
Jim took the clothespins and started to work on getting them apart to carve out a place for a toothpick or something that you could shoot at someone.  
•  
The Bridge  
•  
Jim got his clothespin gun finish and was eager to try it out on a poor victim. Who would be his first victim? Well the one with the most self control of course. • He quietly turned around to look at his First Officer, Spock was busy and was paying no attention to his captain. Jim quickly got the weapon out and readied it. What would be hitting his target would be a tightly rolled up piece of paper, this was to not harm anyone. The Captain shoot the paper at Spock and then waited for a reaction. There was none."Hmmmm." thought Jim." He then turned around and waited for this boring shift to be over with. •  
Turbolift •  
Spock and Jim where the last ones on the turbolift and they where waiting to get to their quarters. "Captain, I must ask, why did you hit my person with a rolled up piece of paper?" Jim stared at him and attempted to come up with a reasonable answer other than he was bored. "I, Spock, I found this vid and it was a tutorial on how to make a clothespin gun and I thought that you wouldn't mind if I tried it out on you." "On the contrary Captain, I do mind. You should pay me back in someway, is this agreeable?" "Sure, Spock, anything you want." Before Jim knew what was happening, Spock cornered him. "W-what are you doing, Spo.." Before he could finish his sentence Spock's lips were on his and Jim decided to go with it and kiss back. This kiss wasn't like any other kisses Jim Kirk had had. It seemed almost perfect. Spock pulled away and put his head on Jim should and breathed in his scent. "Mr. Spock if you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was say so." Jim said smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not the best, but I tried. Hope you liked it! Oh and if you don't know what a clothespin gun is here's a link  
> http://i.ytimg.com/vi/ZDEO8bkfd2o/0.jpg.


End file.
